


Late Night AUs With Nova

by NovaSpeaks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaSpeaks/pseuds/NovaSpeaks
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring various Game Grumps, all set in alternate universes!





	1. Liens de Famille

**Author's Note:**

> First entry: AU where Dan is an only child and Arin has more than one brother.

About three days after Dan officially joins Game Grumps, he starts to get this weird, tingly, uncomfortable sensation on the back of his neck - like he's being watched. He keeps looking over his shoulder, he _knows_ that someone is stalking him but he can't figure out who it is. He continues to get this feeling at random times for two days, but he doesn't mention it to the others. He has no proof, it's just a feeling.

Arin and Dan are at a restaurant with all the other grumps for a celebratory dinner when Arin spots someone sitting on the other side of the restaurant, rolls his eyes, mumbles something about 'unbelievable... every time...' and gets up to go talk to them. Dan watches him approach a girl with nice brown eyes and a nose that almost reminds him of Arin himself. Arin is having a heated conversation with the girl, who rolls her eyes at him. They both stand up, making their way back to the grumps table.

'Hey Suzy!' the girl says with a smile. 'Your hair looks great today.' Suzy clearly knows her, and beams at the girl saying 'Thanks Jo, what are you doing here?'

'She's stalking again,' Arin says angrily, 'even though she _promised_ she wouldn't do that anymore.'

'Yeah but that was before the whole thing with Jon, Arin. We worry about you, you like, never call anymore!' the girl named Jo whines.

'Arin! I told you that you don't call them enough.' Suzy exclaims in disapproval. Dan is officially confused as all hell.

'Sorry but uh, are you the one that's been stalking me for the last couple days?'

That gets Arin's attention. 'Oh god, sorry Dan I didn't even introduce you yet.' He clears his throat and gestures awkwardly to her. 'This is my sister Joanne and _yes_ she's your stalker. She said she wouldn't do that anymore but I guess she changed her mind.'

'Sorry about that!' Jo smiles awkwardly as she scratches the back of her neck. 'It's just that Arin hardly talks to us anymore and I get worried. Not that you seem creepy or anything but you just joined Game Grumps so I thought I'd check you out for a while. I'll stop now though.'

'Yeah you better!' Arin crosses his arms with a shit-eating grin. 'Or I'll tell Hayley what you did on November 20th in the year-' 'Okay you've made your point!' Jo yells with her hands up in surrender. 'No need to go _that_ far.'

'It's okay.' Dan says with a friendly smile. 'I mean, it really creeped me out at the time but as long as you say you won't follow me around anymore I trust you.'

'Aww thanks! That's really nice of you.' Jo turns to Arin with wide eyes and says 'Can you keep this one? He's adorable.'

 

After they leave the restaurant, Dan corners Arin. ‘Hey, you never said you had a sister?’ Arin shrugs. ‘Yeah, I guess it just never really came up? Sorry if she made you uncomfortable. I really didn’t think she’d follow any of my friends anymore.’

‘It’s okay, just threw me for a loop you know?’ ‘Yeah sorry man.’

After that night, Dan goes home to find a friend request from Joanne Hanson on facebook. He accepts, even though he hardly uses facebook anymore.

 

*** 

 

It's been half a year, Arin and Dan are grumping on the couch. It’s late and the brain-to-mouth filter on Dan seems to be malfunctioning. He sleepily leans on Arin’s shoulder and yawns. ‘Hey Arin?’

‘Yeah Dan?’

‘You ever wonder what it would be like having an older brother?’

Arin snorts into the mic. ‘I don’t have to.’ Dan sits up and looks at Arin.

‘What, do you have one?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh. I didn’t know that.’

‘Yeah he’s three years older than me, he’s a pilot.’

‘That’s so cool!’ Dan grins at the new information, he loves learning new things about his friends. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Nate.’

 

When they finally call it a night and head home, Dan goes on facebook again. He searches and finds a profile that says ‘“Nate Hanson” so he clicks “send friend request” before he can change his mind. In the morning, the friend request has been accepted.

 

***

 

Next week, Dan walks into the Grump space and heads straight for Arin’s office. Arin looks up from his computer and sees Dan standing there with a frown and asks ‘What’s up? Did something happen?’

‘Dude, how many siblings do you have?’

Arin looks serious suddenly. He closes the tab he had open on his computer and takes off his glasses. ‘What happened?’

‘I got another friend request on facebook last night-’ ‘You use facebook?’ Arin interrupts in disbelief.

‘Not the point, Arin.’ Dan chides him as he sits down with his hands clasped. ‘The point is that I now know you have not only a sister, but two brothers, and you didn’t tell me about any of them!’

‘I know, I’m sorry.’ Arin mumbles, he runs a hand through his hair. ‘I just don’t talk about my siblings a lot.’

‘How many?’

Arin blinks at Dan. ‘What?’

‘How many - including you - are there of you?’

‘Well, there’s six.’

Dan silently lowers his face into both his hands, then takes a deep breath and says in a muffled voice: ‘You have five siblings.’

‘Listen man, I didn’t really wanna talk about them around you at first, and then it never really came up so I never brought them up either.’

‘Why though?’ Dan asks, and he knows he isn’t hiding the hurt in his voice very well. ‘Why do you think that isn’t something I’d want to know? We’re friends, aren’t we?’

‘Of course we are.’ Arin thinks for a moment, then rubs his forehead. ‘I think it’s because I know you don’t have siblings, I guess? And…’ A pause. ‘...I wanted the grumps to be your family.’

Dan’s heart skips a beat, he can feel his nose starting to sting and swears internally. He doesn’t want to cry, not here, not now.

So he leaves. He hears Arin call his name before he leaves the building but he just needs a moment to think. Dan rubs his eyes as they adjust to the sunlight, he walks down the street until he sees a nearby cafe. He decides to go in, and buys a coffee so he doesn't look like a loser sitting all by himself.

He sits there with his phone in hand, he missed a couple calls from Arin and Barry. He chooses to ignore both and pulls up facebook instead. There’s two new friend requests from what must be the other two siblings Arin mentioned: Hayley Hanson and Alicia Hanson. They look like twins, Dan accepts both. He's not sure why he does, he never uses facebook. Then again, he notices that if you friend someone you get to see all their posts and pictures which is nice. _It's not like I'll get family photos from Arin_ his mind's voice says in a sassy tone. 

He’s in the middle of comparing their pictures to Joanne’s when, speak of the devil, Joanne’s voice startles him out of his thoughts.

‘Hey Dan! Nice to see you! It’s been a while.’ she says over her own cup of coffee. ‘Didn’t know you liked it here, I never see you around.’

Dan looks up and wonders at his luck. Joanne is chatty, and he feels like listening at the moment. He smiles and tells her to sit down, it doesn't take long for her to start telling him all about her day. Dan nods at the right moments, sips his coffee occasionally, and gets lost in her story. But then it seems she's run out of steam. She stops her chatting really look at Dan, and takes a long sip of her own coffee. Dan wonders if it's still warm or not.

'What about you Dan? I feel like I've been talking your ear off.'

'Mmmm.' Dan sips his coffee again as he contemplates whether or not he should talk. Eventually, he decides to tell her what happened earlier at the office. Jo listens carefully the whole way, and sighs deeply when he gets to the part where he found out Arin had so many siblings.

‘Arin’s the best brother ever, but sometimes he doesn’t realize that people are genuinely interested in his life. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to bother anyone? I don’t know. All I know is that he really likes you, and talks to me about you a lot.’

Dan chokes on his coffee. ‘He talks about me? What does he say?’

‘Well, I probably shouldn’t tell you. Just know that it’s all good things.’ Jo says with a wink.

Dan’s response is interrupted by his phone going off on the table. It’s a text from Arin.

 

_Are we still grumping tonight?_

 

‘Is that him?’ Jo asks as she leans over, trying to read it upside down.

‘Yeah.’ Dan says.

'Tell him he's a dingle schmoof.' Dan laughs at that. 'I don't even know what that is?' he says, typing out a quick _Yes_ to Arin.

Dan says his thanks to Jo for the chat, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying bye and to keep in touch. Dan assures he will, then slowly walks back to the Grump space. His head is full of disorganized thoughts, but at least he doesn't feel like he's gonna cry spontaneously.

Arin doesn't bother Dan until it's time to get down to business. The sessions they record that night start off a little awkward, but the organic chemistry they have seems to take over and they are almost back to their normal selves by the time they’re halfway through. Arin is careful not to make any jokes at Dan’s expense though, and they don’t make much eye contact, which tells him that a real conversation needs to happen soon.

Ahh fuck it. He should say it now.

Right before the last episode Dan puts his arm on Arin’s, stopping him from starting the recording. ‘Can we talk real quick?’

Arin shifts so he’s facing Dan and his face is neutral. ‘Sure.’

Dan’s hands start to fidget in his lap, but his mind is focused. ‘Okay, first I wanna apologize for leaving earlier.’

‘It’s okay, Dan.’

‘Is it?’ Dan asks nervously. ‘Cause I don’t think it is. You had just said something really meaningful, and I just walked out without saying anything. And I know why I did too, it’s a super stupid reason.’

Arin tilts his head in a way that reminds Dan of a cat.

‘I left because I felt like I was going to cry.’

‘Oh... that’s kinda silly.’

‘I know! I was just thinking to myself that I’ve cried in front of you many times already, so why is this time any different?’ Dan’s lungs feel like they can’t take in enough air, and his hands go cold. ‘I think I know why though.’

Arin waits patiently for him to finish. ‘Ever since I was old enough to understand what a sibling was, I wanted one. It felt like there was a hole, and someone was supposed to be filling it. It probably didn’t help that I didn’t have many friends in school, I didn’t really have anyone close to my age to talk to about really personal stuff.’ Arin covers Dan’s fidgety hand with his own, it's warm and it helps Dan gather his thoughts.

‘Now that I’m with Game Grumps, I feel closer to you guys than I ever have with a group of people. So I guess when I found out you had all these siblings and hadn’t told me, it felt like I had misjudged something. Like, I thought we knew a lot about each other. And we do, but I feel like this was something I should have known by now.’

‘I know.’ Arin says in a thick voice. Dan looks at him and sees his eyes are getting watery. ‘I know, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay Big Cat, don’t cry.’ Dan wipes at a stray tear on Arin’s face. ‘It’s my fault too, I should have asked.’ Arin sniffles and Dan clears his throat. He needs to keep going. ‘I just want to take a moment to say that you, and the rest of the grumps, you’re all family to me. I really mean that.’

Arin really starts to cry and Dan pulls him into a tight hug. He rubs his back, and after waiting ten seconds he hums a random tune and feels the tension seep out of Arin's body. Dan smiles, it feels as though a weight has been lifted.

After they’ve both calmed down, Dan hands Arin a box of tissues and they get their shit together. Once Arin’s voice is back to normal, he starts the episode with a cheerful ‘Hey lovelies! Guess what? Dan just made me cry!’

Dan laughs at that. ‘You’re such an asshole, at least give them some context first.’

‘We were talking about family things… or butt stuff. What is the truth?’

‘You decide!’ Dan says through his laughter. ‘Click family or butt stuff to send in your vote! Put in some links for them Barry.’

 

The next day, Dan gets six notifications on his phone. He opens facebook and it says “You have been listed as ‘brother’ by Hayley, Joanne, Alicia, Josh, Nate, and Arin Hanson. Do you allow these changes?”

Dan smiles like a fool and taps “Yes.”


	2. Phone Mix-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… Why is Vernon saved as Skydaddy in your phone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Dan and Arin never met, but they have a mutual friend in Vernon who happens to throw a party at his house.

Dan and Arin are attending the same party that their mutual friend Vernon is throwing and they both are drinking heavily. Arin accidentally walks into Dan and they fall into a heap of limbs on the floor, Arin’s face is inches away from Dan’s and he giggles and says ‘Hello there’ Dan blushes and brushes some of Arin’s loose hair from his face and says ‘Hey good lookin.’ 

They end up flirting hardcore and making out in a room together, Dan is just thinking to himself how good a kisser Arin is when Vernon walks in on them saying ‘oh my god guys  _really’_ and Dan is so embarrassed, he quickly fumbles to grab his phone and says a quick ‘bye nice meeting you’ before leaving.

It’s not until the next morning when he wakes up to his phone practically blowing up with notifications from an app he doesn’t even know how to use that he actually realizes it isn’t his phone. It’s got a pink case with anime stickers on it and it’s an iphone, Dan uses an android.

He must have grabbed the wrong phone when he left that party. Dan looks through the phone’s files briefly to figure out whose it is, maybe it’s someone he knows?

The moment he opens the image gallery he gets pictures from the party. There’s a few blurry ones of nothing important, the owner of the phone was definitely at the party and probably drunk. He keeps looking and sees there’s pictures of at least five people, so he has no idea who it is for sure. He also notices there are a few of himself and boy does he ever look sloshed.

Then he gets a text from a number saved as ‘Mom’ that says “Sweetie we were supposed to meet at the cafe down the street ten minutes ago, remember? Did you sleep in?”

Dan glances nervously at the time, it reads 11:42am, Dan’s surprised he’s awake himself after all the drinking he did at the party. He wonders if the owner of the phone is somewhere still passed out, like he wants to be.

The phone goes off again and it’s from Mom again, “Don’t tell me Vernon let you get drunk at that party last night. You and I both know you’re not a casual drinker!”

That makes Dan snort in amusement. She kind of reminds him of his own mom, and it makes him wonder if he should message her back. But what would he say? He spends a moment thinking of possible responses.

_Ping!_  This time it says, “You’re worrying me, it’s been 15 minutes now. Your phone is never on silent. Text me back ASAP.”

Dan sweats.

He wants to message back but whenever he opens up a draft, his thumbs just hover over the small letters. He has no idea what to say, he doesn’t even know if this will calm her.

Nervously he dials his own cell phone number and presses the call button in hopes that someone will pick up. Maybe it will be the owner of this phone? He dials the number, decidedly ignoring the  _Ping!_  as he’s typing.

_Ring… ring… ring… Hey this is Dan Avidan, leave a sexy message at the beep._

‘Oh god is that really what my voice sounds like on there?’ he thinks to himself before he hangs up. He hadn’t really expected much from calling his cell phone since he knew it was on silent when he lost it. He really should learn to set it to vibrate more often.

_Ping!_  This time it’s from a different number, it’s a contact named ‘Dad’ and it says “You’re worrying your mother again. She’s already going through enough right now do you really have to add to the list? I’m disappointed.”

The text isn’t even meant for him but he feels his stomach drop, like he’s a child that’s just been scolded for doing something stupid. Things got heavy fast, and yet a part of him is beguilingly curious about what is going on with this family that’s got her so worried.

Then the phone in his hand scares the ever living shit out of him when it goes off, blasting some cute song that’s singing ‘FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FI-’

Dan cuts off the song and answers the phone but doesn’t even get the chance to say hello before there’s a woman yelling angrily in his ear.

“OH, SO YOU’LL ANSWER A CALL BUT NOT A BOAT LOAD OF TEXTS? WHAT THE HECK! YOU WERE DRINKING LAST NIGHT WEREN’T YOU I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT DRINKING WASN’T THE BEST IDEA FOR YOU RIGHT NOW REMEMBER ALL THAT TALK ABOUT HOW IT’S A BAD HABIT? AND YOU EVEN SAID IT’S A DEPRESSANT ALSO YOUR BROTHER HASN’T HEARD FROM YOU IN WEEKS AND YOU KNOW I’VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR-”

“Um…” Dan utters nervously, “Ma’am?”

Silence. Then there’s a shuffling sound on the other line. “You’re not my son.”

And man is this ever not a good time to laugh but he can’t help the noise that emerges from his throat at her statement. “U-um, no ma’am.”

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry, I should have made sure it was him first! Oh no.”

“Please! Don’t worry, it’s not your fault!”

“Oh you’re sweet, but it really was wrong of me I’m so sorry.” The sincerity of the apology isn’t lost despite her laughter, “Oh my this is awkward.”

“On the contrary,” Dan says smirking, “this is just another day in the life of Dan Avidan, being yelled at by what I assume is a beautiful woman.”

Dan is pleased to hear her laughing at his joke. “Well aren’t you the charmer! Tell me - Dan, was it? - could you perhaps tell me where my son is?”

This is it, his throat feels dry, what should he say? “Ummm…”

“Are you… Are you two friends?”

“Well, not exactly ma’am.”

“Oh please, call me Maurette.”

“Yes ma’am.”

More laughter, Dan can breathe again.

“Why have I not heard of you until now? You sound sweet, I don’t see why my son would hide you from me.”

Dan laughs nervously. “Yeah… Can’t imagine why.”

Dan could, indeed, imagine many reasons why.

“Could it be… Are you….?”

Where was this going?

“Are you two dating? Is that why you have his phone?”

“Oh my god!” Dan blurts out in pure shock.

“OH NO I GUESSED RIGHT DIDN’T I? Oh what if he was waiting for the right moment to tell me?! Now I’ve gone and ruined it! I always had a feeling he wasn’t heterosexual. He’d always say ‘No mom I’m straight as a rail’ or ‘Please stop buying me rainbow socks I know what you’re doing’ and I didn’t want to upset him but I could just tell, it’s a mom thing you know-”

“Maurette please-” Dan was dying.

“Oh NOW you call me Maurette?” she says with an evil cackle.

“Ma’am please, I’m not dating your son.”

“Oh… Why not?”

“P-pardon?”

“You two are close right? I mean he doesn’t let anyone, not even me, touch his phone so you must be special. I’ll have you know my son is very dateable! I taught him his manners and did he tell you he’s a talented artist? He might not show you his sketchbook if you outright ask him but I find he’s much more agreeable after you make him delicious food. My uncle used to say the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Dan is blown away at how good a wingman this guy’s mom is, and he can’t help but giggle uncontrollably at the randomness of this conversation.

“Unless you two just friends? By that I mean, are you only into girls?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Dan feels like his brain has short-circuited.

“Oh I’m sorry, was that too personal? Forget I asked.”

“No no it’s fine!” For some reason it hurts Dan to let her think she had made him feel uncomfortable. He just wants her to be happy and to hear her laugh. It sounds like she needs it. “I just… Haven’t really taken the time to sort out that kind of stuff? Like, I know I’m into girls for sure but, I have only tried being with a guy once and it didn’t go so well.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. Well you know what they say, hardly anything goes right the first time. As long as you learn from it.”

Dan smiles. “Thank you, that means a lot. It happened about two months ago, and I think I’ve learned from it but, there are some nights where I wonder what I could have done better. You know?”

“Oh I know. Trust me, Lloyd and I have had our rough spots that I’ll never forget. But in the end, if a pair is meant to be, you’ll take the time to work things out. Doesn’t matter how old you are either, it’s not a race to the finish line you know.”

“You’re so wise… Thank you ma’am.”

“Don’t mention it! It’s the least I can do after yelling your ear off.”

“It’s actually kind of scary how much you remind me of Debbie.”

“Ooooh who’s Debbie?”

“Oh uh,” Dan feels awkward at his slip up. “She’s my mom. I call her Debbie most of the time, I taught myself how to speak and everyone called her Debbie so I did too. I call my grandma Mom too.”

“Oh that’s cute, what is Debbie like?”

“Next only to my grandma who is the light of my life, she’s the most important woman I know. Tied with my sister of course.”

“Sounds like you have good women in your life, I’m glad to hear it.”

“I could go on and on about her, but I don’t wanna keep you all day.”

“Oh yeah, that brings me back to my question. Where is my son?”

Oh, here we go.

“Um, ma’am about that…”

“Oh no.” Her voice just got ten times more serious than minutes before.

“I don’t actually know where he is? In fact, I don’t even know him at all. I grabbed the wrong phone accidentally because… well…. I  _mighthavebeendrinking._ ”

A gasp comes through from the other side of the phone call. “Daniel!”

“ALSO I MIGHT HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE AT THE TIME.”

“You scoundrel!”

“I know! I know!”

“Were they cute?”

Dan laughs until he can’t breathe. This woman is incredible.

Then he tries to focus his mind into remembering what the person looked like. He vaguely remembers a body colliding with his, a pair of pretty brown eyes hidden by a curtain of brown soft hair…

“Yeah… he was cute.”

“Ohoho! He?”

Damn! Dan clears his throat and sits up straight. “Yeah, uhh, pretty sure it was a guy.”

“Did you get his number?”

“If I did I don’t remember. I left my phone behind when I grabbed this one so I can’t check.”

“Do you remember what he looked like at least?”

“Yeah… He was really pretty.”

“Well then maybe you could ask Vernon since it was his party. He’s bound to know most people who attended.”

“Again, so wise.”

“You sound so surprised.”

“I really shouldn’t be at this point.” Dan sighs. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you where your son is. If you give me his name maybe I could ask him while I ask about my mystery man? I have your number.”

“That would be wonderful. Please get back to me soon!”

“Bye ma’am.”

“ _Maurette_!” She emphasizes before hanging up.

Dan looks at the phone to find three more texts. One is from ‘Dad’ (Dan ignores that one), one is from a ‘Suze’ that just says “Dude, your mom is texting me. You sleep in?” and the last one is from…. ‘Skydaddy’??? The text is just a wall of the eggplant emoji. Is that a meme he hasn’t seen before? Dan is too old for this.

Dan slides into the call app and starts typing in Vernon’s number from memory. He notices with confusion that Skydaddy appears in the suggestion box with the same number… Is that Vernon?

He presses call and waits.

“Hey! Who is this?” it’s definitely Vernon.

“Hey, it’s Dan.”

“Dan? Hey, what’s up?”

“Uhh I had a question for you about last night.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to know who I was talking to. You know… The one with long brown hair?”

“You mean the one whose face you were eating in my parents’ bedroom? That one?”

“… Yeah. That’s a pretty gross way to put it but yeah.”

“Well, he’s actually here right now, he never left the party. Once you left I had to keep him from crying, kept saying stuff like ‘Why did he goooo’ and ‘Do you think I’m fat?’ Pretty dick move just leaving like that Avidan.”

“Wait, really? He’s still there?”

“Yes, he passed out on my couch. Now he’s looking for his phone. I texted it earlier but we didn’t hear it go off, and he insists he never has it on silent.”

Dan is pretty sure he stopped breathing. He goes to speak but all that comes out is something between a croak and a dying seal. Could it be a coincidence?

“Hey you alright?”

“Uhh eurngh, Vernon?”

“… Yeah buddy?”

“Um. What does his phone look like?”

“Oh, hold on.” There’s a brushing noise and Vernon’s voice comes through slightly muffled. “Hey man, what does your phone look like?”

Dan strains to hear the other man, but it turns out he doesn’t have to. A booming voice says “OH SHIT DOES SOMEONE HAVE IT? ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH THEM RIGHT NOW?”

There’s a bit of a scuffle and suddenly a new voice is yelling at him. Dan wonders how many times he’ll be yelled at on the phone by the end of the day.

“HEY! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PHONE LOOKS LIKE? DID YOU FIND ONE?”

“Uhh yeah, I’m using it right now cause I left my own at the party.”

“Oh shit, is it an android? The lockscreen is a picture of a Rush album?”

Things are starting to fall into place and Dan is sweating buckets. “Yep. That’s mine. Yours?”

“It’s pink with stickers on it.”

Yep. “Is your name Arin?”

“Yeah man! Thank god you have my phone I thought it was lost forever! Wait… Shit! Is that the time? Fuck! Fuck! Mom is gonna kill me. Did she call you then? Is she pissed?”

“Yeah, we chatted for a while. Hey man, uhh, can I ask you a question?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“… Why is Vernon saved as Skydaddy in your phone?”

There’s a bark of laughter and once the man gets it together he says “This one time, in Vancouver, it was raining and he just looked up at the sky and said ‘Give me your cummies sky daddy’ and I’m pretty sure I pissed my pants laughing. I fucking love Vernon.”

Well, at least that’s one mystery solved.

“Anyway, do you think you could bring me my phone right now? I’m still at Vernon’s.”

Dan’s hands shake a bit at the thought that he’ll need to see Arin face to face soon. Does he even remember last night? Nevertheless, he knows Maurette is waiting patiently to hear from her son. “Yeah sure, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks man you’re a life saver!”

_Click._

Dan pulled up Mom in Contacts and texted a quick ‘Found your son, he’s okay.’


End file.
